


pas de deux

by bibliophilo



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5866315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliophilo/pseuds/bibliophilo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora guides his new partner through a dance rehearsal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pas de deux

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luvandia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luvandia/gifts).



> request: sorayuzu, dancing  
> chris told me to cross-post this so I'm doing the thing

“Sora, you’re not seriously asking me to call you _Master._ ” Her breathing is heavy even as her steps are light as air, roses blooming in her cheeks from the exercise and sweat soaking through the thin cotton top she wears for rehearsals.

Shoulders back, kick low, arms swaying–

“I _am_ your senior in this duo,” he reminds her without missing a step, mirroring her movements as the upbeat, saccharine pop music showcasing their own voices climbs into the final verse. He briefly claims central foreground as they switch positions, a short series of chassé turns across the sprung wood floor finishing in a stock pose: faces upturned as if seeking the sun, hands clasped to the breast, backs half-turned from an imaginary audience.

“And as your senior, I’m declaring a break,” Sora continues before she has time to draw breath, unfreezing from his stance and marching over to collect a camera mounted on a tripod near the front of the studio. Yuzu follows him to the corner where the baby grand resides without argument, but it’s too early to take that as a good omen just yet.

He pulls out the piano bench and unceremoniously plonks himself down, absently patting what little space there is next to him in invitation as he fiddles with the camera buttons. She joins him on the cold leather seat, facing the mirrored wall as she dabs at her neck and temples with a clean towel, twisting round to peer at the mounted monitor on the camera. Sora lets out a low whistle.

“Not bad! But you’re still not keeping your arms wide _here_ ,” he jabs a finger at the monitor, “and you need to stop letting your chest sink in or you’ll spin in the wrong direction, got it?”

“You know, for someone who complains that  _I’m_  nagging, you sure do lecture me an awful lot,” Yuzu points out, taking a swig from her water bottle. The corner of her mouth visible to Sora _is_ quirked up, though, so he’s probably allowed to push his luck.

“A good master expects – _demands_  only the best from his disciple! And you _have_  made a lot of progress under my tutelage since you joined; a little gratitude is in order here, don’t you think?”

“Yes, yes, you’re the best teacher I could ask for, Sora. I don’t know what I’d do without you,” she agrees, rolling her eyes, and he pretends he can’t feel his cheeks blazing.

“Aren’t I? Well, I have a great student,” he coughs, extracting a fresh lollipop from his pocket and unwrapping it to cover his confusion. He brightens up. “Keep this up, and someday it’ll be you and me on top of the world beating fans off with sticks, and in your case, with fans.”

Even with her back turned to him, the sparkle in her eye and irrepressible grin spreading across her face are clearly visible in the mirrored wall, and he knows _she_  knows he can see her, but she accepts the proffered lollipop anyway, so that’s alright.

“I’m still not calling you _Master_ , though.”


End file.
